This invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing concrete panels which are decorated with surface patterns suitable for use as interior or exterior facings, walls or floorings of buildings, etc. and more particularly to an apparatus wherein an arbitrary pattern is drawn on the surface of a molding box or the like with a surface finishing material which contains colored cement or cement mixed with coloring materials or pigments and, on the pattern layer, there is formed the main body of a concrete panel with or without a binding mortar layer disposed between the pattern layer and the main body of the concrete panel.
According to what is generally practiced, concrete panels having surface patterns are prepared by drawing patterns with white and color mortar materials on a molding box or the like and then by placing concrete thereon. However, the conventional method has been carried out by manually preparing such products one after another as it is not applicable to mass production. Such a method is therefore disadvantageous for industrial applications.